


His Butler, Chauffeur

by perfchan



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ciel Phantomhive is a Brat, Drabble, Gen, Just a little ficlet, M/M, although slightly anachronistic, because they have a car, tagged at sebaciel but honestly no pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfchan/pseuds/perfchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny little drabble in which Sebastian acquires a motor car for the Phantomhive estate. Maybe a tad silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Butler, Chauffeur

“Sebastian, what on earth are you wearing?”

Sebastian spread his arms wide and turned slightly. The gravel crunched pleasantly under his shoes as he pivoted, modeling the costume. “I thought that since today I shall be acting as the young master’s chauffeur, I should dress the part. I confess, I find it rather suits me.” He smiled sweetly, which would have sent a chill down a lesser Earl’s spine, but served in only irritating the Earl Phantomhive.

“Vain creature…” Ciel muttered under his breath as Sebastian strode towards the motor car. Of course, it did suit him. The typical black and white of his livery had been replaced by a uniform of rich Kelly green. The jacket was double breasted and high collared, while the trousers were fitted loosely through the thighs, adding a bit more substance to Sebastian’s usual slim build.  Elbow length riding gloves and knee high boots, both in oily black leather compulsory for the draftiness of the vehicle, amplified the impact of the clothes.

With a flourishing bow, Sebastian opened the door of the car, one of the newest and most expensive Renaults on the market. He had purchased it for the young Earl after perhaps just a little coercion, stating that as a nobleman he must take care not to fall behind in rapidly changing times. But in truth, it was a self-serving addition to the estate. Sebastian found human advancements in technology fascinating.  He wanted to observe, with as much proximity as possible, the effects of progress on his little soul. How amusing. How decadent.

The car was flashier than Ciel preferred, but he eventually conceded that in time, having a motor vehicle may become necessary; thus, it was driven onto the Phantomhive grounds with no small amount of fanfare by the seller and no small amount of grumbling from the buyer.

“Oh no, I’m not getting in that thing until I know for sure you’re fully capable of handling it.” Ciel crossed his arms and watched as Sebastian began to turn the hand-crank start.

“My lord, how could I call myself a Phantomhive butler if I were not capable of this much?” Sebastian shouted over the massive clunking and whirring of the gears. But no sooner had the noise begun than everything ground to a halt. Barely suppressing a snort of laughter, Ciel raised an eyebrow at his butler.

“Mr. Sebastian, you’ll want to be careful with that!!!” Baldroy called over, having heard the sputter of the car from his latest mess in the kitchen. “Had a buddy a mine cranking an engine, none so fancy as this mind you, but it took his thumb clean off once it started spinning.” Bard wiped his hands on the apron he had slung around his waist. “Now, let’s have a look.” He peered closer to the vehicle, puffing on a cigarette. After a moment, he gave the crank a solid ‘heave-ho’ and within minutes had the motor running beautifully.

“I suppose this was worth the trouble, Sebastian.” Ciel smirked as they both settled into the cab, Baldroy acting as chauffeur. “We finally found something you can’t charm into submission.”

Sebastian opened his mouth as though he might defend himself, but Ciel stopped him, holding up a finger to his lips playfully.  “Also, tomorrow you are to return to your normal attire. You look ridiculous.”

 

......

 

**Author's Note:**

> Is there anything *can't* Sebastian do?? start a car 
> 
> Honestly I just wanted to picture Sebastian in a cute chauffeur uniform a la Tom Branson of Downton Abbey. I know, I know the time period is way off. But I think we all know Sebastian looks good in everything. 
> 
> Another disclaimer: I am sure that I know even less about cars than the average person. so if you are, by some strange chance, an expert on 1920s vehicles, please be gentle.


End file.
